


Winter Wonderland

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Gen, Letter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself. He's weirdly proud of the boys today.
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Kudos: 7





	Winter Wonderland

Dear Chuck,

I write to you today in complete shock. They managed to go a day without getting on the naughty list. 

To be fair, they did spend most of the day trapped in a snow globe. 

The important thing is, it wasn't their fault. 

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
